


Star Wars - Episode IX: Fate of the Force

by Roll_Traktor



Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Space Opera, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_Traktor/pseuds/Roll_Traktor
Summary: This is the final episode of my alternative sequel trilogy. A logical conclusion to a coherent story, something we didn't get with the Rise of Skywalker or the Disney trilogy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be in a form of a screenplay-like outline that I may flesh out more in the future. Time will tell.
> 
> Feedback and critiques are appreciated.

_Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_**STAR WARS** _

_**Episode IX: Fate of the Force** _

_Chaos! The galaxy is burning_  
_in the flames of civil war,_  
_deep hatred reigns on the_  
_battlefields with no seeming_  
_end to the bitter conflict._

_Despite the grim situation,_  
_the newly elected chancellor_  
_of the Republic, Finn Vale,_  
_fights hard to rekindle hope_  
_in his brave quest for peace._

_But dark signs emerge as_  
_the First Order is rumoured_  
_to come into possession of_  
_a secret superweapon that_  
_could bring an swift end to_  
_all dreams of freedom..._

_..._

[Over here](https://starwarsintrocreator.kassellabs.io/#!/BLzXbFQZQKKqYch2WkL7/edit) is a link for those, who wish to see the opening crawl as an actual animation.

...

It has been over a year since the last story. We see a desolate planet and a Star Destroyer eclipsing it. A group of First Order landing crafts approach the planet. We cut to a secret hideout for smugglers, almost a town-like place where they can safely exchange stuff and also relax and recreate. Inside a small cantina we see Poe Solo at a table, discussing with a stranger.

Poe: ”Do you have it?”

Stanger: ”I do. But let me see the payment first.”

Poe, taking something out of his pocket: ”You see this? It is a CPU from a Security Service transponder, the one you requested. Install this into your own and your ship will pass any inspection in a Republic controlled system.”

Stranger gives the chip to his astromech droid which analyzes it.

Stranger: ”It is authentic, very good. And here is your datacard.”

Poe: ”Have you seen what's on it?”

Sranger: ”No, it's been encoded. But whatever terrible is on it, they are doing everything to keep it undiscovered. We here don't love your Republic but we'll hope for an end to the First Order. Their victory would prove disastrous to our business.”

Poe, smirking: ”Don't worry mister, we'll beat them.”

They raise a toast for hope and take one sip before they hear an alarm go off; ”we got company!”

Poe and the others in the cantina get outside and witness several landing crafts incoming at the side of the hideout.

Poe: ”You need to leave, all of you.”

Stranger: ”May the Force be with you, kid.”

They part ways, while panic starts erupting. Most of the desperados run to their ships, some of them prepare to fight. Poe takes a quick look through oculars as the enemy crafts open up. Clone troopers emerge and begin their assault. Poe hesitates no more, turns around and flees.

Behind the first wave of troopers follows two black-robed characters. One is Kylo Ren while the other is unknown, both come masked. They ignite their red lightsabers and join the attack. They hack and slash through the defenders, they overwhelm them with Force lightning. The Ren are unstoppable. Clone troopers fire with blasters and drop defenders, some of them torch buildings with flamethrowers.

Many ships manage to take off, including the one the stranger came with. But soon some TIE-Fighters emerge and strike defenceless crafts on the ground. Poe gets into Millennium Falcon and takes off just in time before the clone troopers get on the landing site. In space they evade TIE-Fighters and are about to make a jump to hyperspace. However, it's too late as the Star Destroyer has locked it's tractor beam on them. Poe curses and tries to boost engines but it's futile. Millennium Falcon is captured.

Inside the SD Poe, Chewie and the rest of the crew are taken into custody. Inside a brick thery are paid visit by the two Ren.

Kylo Ren, with a sarcastic tone: ”I am honored to be at the presence of the Grand Admiral of the Republic himself.”

Poe, ignoring Kylo: ”Take that mask off Rey, you don't need to hide your face from me.”

The unnamed Ren removes the mask, and it indeed is Rey. She doesn't say a word.

Poe, with a bitter tone: ”It's been a while, my friend. we have missed you since you called yourself Aila Ren.”

Rey: ”We are not meeting as friends but as enemies. Last time I tried to make you understand but you turned your back on me. Now, it's too late."

Poe: "This is not who you are."

Rey, ingoring Poe's words: "The datacard...we know you have it and now you are going to give it to the Frist Order. You do this and we may show mercy, or you die.”

Poe: ”Rey...”

Rey, as a flash of yellow light appears in her eyes: ”QUIET! It is 'yes' or 'no'. Which one is it?”

Poe, looking at his former friend: ”No.”

Rey: ”And so be it.”

The Ren exit the brick and our heroes stay inside, left waiting for their grim fate.

…

Kylo Ren gives orders for execution of the prisoners and dismantling of the Falcon. Afterwards, he leaves with Aila as their job is done. Their ship takes off the Star Destroyer and jumps into hyperspace.

Inside their ship we see Kylo and Aila meditating, unmasked. Kylo's concentration breaks as he is hearing something, like faint whispers that are getting louder. Unintelligible words bother him until he stands up; ”enough!”

Aila's is startled: ”what is it?”

Kylo is looking around, trying to find the unseen source of the mysterious speaker.

Kylo: ”As far as my memory reaches, you have always been there; trying to reach me...I blocked you and still you come through. My patience is ending. Show yourself! Reveal your face, whatever you are!”

The voice in the air: ”Search...listen...your master is not who he says he is. Reach to his mind and see his true nature. You must act now, Ben. You stand at the crossroads and there isn't much time.”

Kylo: ”You lie. Master Kress is wise and the only reason I still exist.”

The voice: ”Ben...”

Aila, snapping Kylo out of his mind: ”Hey, speak to me! What is it?”

Kylo: ”I don't know. Something, that is trying to warn me. I sense a disturbance...something is not right.”

Aila: ”My love. We stand at the brink of victory. We must not doubt outselves in a moment like this. Only way we can make it through is by standing together. Remember?”

Kylo starts laughing and grabs Rey off her feet and to his arms: ”The fire burns strong within you. Your ambition gives me faith, no amount of doubt will stop me anymore. Nothing will come in our way.”

They share a kiss and we cut off.

…

Finn Vale is looking himself at the mirror and looks stressed. He flushes his face with water, a woman appears behind him; ”nervous?”

Finn: ”Quite a bit. I could use some nice words right now, Jakann.”

Jakann, smiling: ”Everything has been said. Finn, you are the one that needs to be the strong one. You are the one everyone is looking for reassurance.”

Finn, while shaking his head: ”I never asked for this. I don't know if I have the strength to do this.”

Jakann, with little smirk in her voice: ”You don't have a choice, dear chancellor. The negotiations are starting. Come now.”

Finn straightens his clothes and goes with his advisor Jakann. They walk through a long corridor and arrive at a giant chamber which is filled with countless seats that go in circles. There are politicians and common people from all over the galaxy: one half is filled with people from the Republic and the other with people from independent systems. In the middle of the chamber floor is a a speaker's spot where Finn is heading. He is looking around and feels like a gladiator that is walking to a stadium, waiting to be devoured alive. An announcer proclaims: ”Finn Vale, the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic!”

All the eyballs are now directed to Finn as he walks to the central spot. There he meets the representatives of the Independece Coalition and a diplomat who acts as a neutral arbiter between the parties. C-3PO is also there to service as a translator. R2-D2 is with him.

Finn, trying to conceal his anger: ”Grand Admiral Jareed, I greet you”

Jareed nods: ”Chancellor Vale.”

The stare at each other for a moment as there is tension between the two men. The arbiter then has the first word: ”We are gathered here at the planet Silvania. At the presence of all the authoritative parties, I announce the galactic peace negotiations opened.”

…

At the brick, Poe has managed to uncuff himself and takes out a hidden communicator from his clothes; ”BB-8, do you hear me?”

We cut to BB-8 who emerges from a hidden spot inside the Millenium Falcon. The droid and Poe banter for a moment before Poe gives his instructions.

Poe: ”Listen. You get us out of the cell and create a diversion. I don't care what it is, as long as it ensures our escape. Can you do that, old buddy?”

BB-8 affirms and sneaks out of the Falcon to go about his mission.

…

We see Kylo and Aila arriving at Korriban. The walk into a huge complex that is like a dark hybrid of a temple and a palace. Inside the living quarters they arrive at a cradle that is being rocked by a maid-droid. A little baby sleeps there and with the biggest smile on her face Aila grabs him to her arms.

Aila: ”How has Jacen been?”

Maid: ”Oh, he is sweet as always. So calm for a baby of his age.”

The baby is now awake and stares at Aila with his curious eyes.

Aila: ”Hello, little one. Mom is back! The war will soon be over and I can be with you, always.”

She brings the child to Kylo and together those three share a warm moment.

…

At the Star Destroyer BB-8 is in position to hack the cell door system. It manages and they are released. The prisoners owepower the surprised guards and take their weapons. They try to sneak around the hallways and avoid contact but eventually they run to a patrol and get caught in a gunfight. They take down clone troopers but some men of Poe's crew are slain too.

Poe: ”BB! You hear me? Right now would be a time for that diversion.”

BB-8 is running as fast as it can. It gets to a hall, full of big machinery. It is searching and then starts to hack a panel.

Poe: "BB! Are you still there? BB?!”

BB-8 keeps hacking and then something clicks. Our ball-shaped droid levitates off the ground as it would have no weight. Real soon Poe and his companions notice the same effect too. For a moment, he doesn't realize what is going on. 

Poe: ”BB? You crazy son of a gun. You switched off the gravity. Good boy, now drag yourself to the Falcon. See ya!”

As the gravity disappears, the commander of the Star Destroyer drops his ship out of the hyperspace to deal with the situation. In an extensive action sequence Poe, Chewie and the other men fight their way through the clones in a zero gravity. BB-8 uses its wires to fling itself around the ship. Finally they get to the Falcon and and heat the engines. They fire their way out of the hangar and into to the space. Millennium Falcon is free and punches the hyperdrive.

…

Finn is walking around his quarters, frustrated.

Finn: ”This is not gonna work. For two weeks we have had this cease fire...after a year of fighting. I am not going to bring these people together, Jakann. The hatred goes too deep and it's hard to watch that traitor Jareed on the other side.”

Jakann: ”Who are you calling a traitor? I see two men who both abandoned their causes for the same reason. I knew Jareed and I know he wants the same thing as you do. You have to make him realize that.”

Finn: ”But why it should be me? Why it's always us who are asked to make the first move? To cut slack and be forgiving.”

Jakann: ”It's always up to somone. If you really want all the killing to stop, you have to let go of your anger.”

Finn: ”And what does it help? We could as well surrender...I mean...what am I even speaking. I shouldn't be in this position. Years ago I was nothing but a sergeant. Nothing but a boy. I am no legend Jakann, just a guy standing in the shadows of them.”

Finn looks out of a window and ponders.

Finn: ”I wish Leia was here. I wish she would tell me what to do.”

…

At Korriban Kylo and Aila arrive to Grand Master Kress. They kneel before him in a vast chamber with a crystal dome. There are huge statues on the wall. Dark presence is emanating from those statues, creating an oppressing ambience. There is a throne and hooded Kress sitting on it.

Kress: ”I just received a word from Star Destroyer _Avenger_. Millennium Falcon has escaped and the datacard is gone. You failed Kylo. You should have stayed there to oversee our enemies' execution. Now, they may gain insight to our plans too early.”

Kylo: ”I ask for your forgiveness, Master. I have no excuses.”

Kress, laughing: ”Yes, I can sense the doubt in you Kylo Ren. You can't hide it from me. You don't know how to feel as even your own wife is slowly surpassing you in the Force. The only way forward is to take the final step to the dark side. Last time you failed the test, but now comes the moment of truth. I want you to take your knights and wipe out the remaining Jedi...including your father Luke Skywalker.”

Kylo: ”Master...I couldn't bring myself to do it...I don't know if I ever will. And what about the other plan? You still haven't revealed your intentions with the Weapon.”

Kress: ”My apprentice, you must trust me. Have I ever lied to you? We are so close to bringing justice to the galaxy. Do not falter now, do not hesitate. Rememeber: no mercy!”

Kylo listens until he suddenly reaches with his hand and dives deep into the mind of his master. In an blink of an eye, Kress reacts and blasts Kylo with a burst of Force lightning.

Kress: ”Do not EVER do that again! I am your master and you kneel before me. You do not question me and you do not touch my mind. I warn you Kylo, this is your last chance. Go and bring Luke Skywalker's head to me. Or don't come back. This war doesn't need one man and if you don't prove to be worthy of darkness, you shall have no place among us.”

Aila has been watching this all, but doesn't react. Kylo kneels one last time and then leaves.

Kress talks to Aila: ”Beware of what he may say, my child. He has been affected by outside manipulators, I sense a great conflict within him. Do not leave with him no matter what. Your place is here at my side.”

Kress: ”Yes, my master. Your wisdom has showed me the way. Your teachings opened things in me I didn't know were possible. I will pledge my eternal loyalty to you.”

...

As Kylo prepares to take off, he visits Aila.

Kylo: ”Listen to me, my dear. I saw something I can't explain. There is something wrong within my master. We can't stay here, we must run now!”

Aila: ”I don't believe this! Kress was right, something is off about you. Kylo, we can't and we will not abandon this cause. You are just confused, come...”

Kylo: ”I have no time to explain. We are going now.”

Aila, taking steps back: ”Who is we? I don't hear you Kylo. Go about your mission and finish Luke Skywalker.”

Kylo: ”Aila, for sake of our love...”

Aila Force Force pushes him away, yellow glow in her eyes again: ”Do not guilt me with that word. You go and you don't come back before the mission is over.”

She closes the big doors of their quarters. Kylo tries to get to her but two knights from Kress' guard ignite their lightsabers and block his way; ”is this what it has come to?” He gets no anwser and for a moment stares at the door. He turns around and leaves in fury. In an elevator he holds his helmet in his hands, looking at it. He then smashes it againt the wall, leaving its shards on the floor.

…


	2. Chapter 2

At Silvania, Finn is at the midst of negotiations. He is about to get his turn and gives a speech:

”We all here want the same thing: peace. We want an end to this pointless killing. If I and everyone else here is being honest, we can attest to this: this war has reached a stalemate. We can't gain an upper hand and neither can you. All we can do now, is to make each other bleed. Unless we all lower our arms.”

Jareed: ”We will not do anything unless you meet our terms.”

Finn, knowing he would say this: ”And we WILL meet them!”

A roar is heard from the Republic side of the audience.

Finn: ”The Republic has come to an end as a political entity. It met it's end already with the Empire, and restoration only postponed the inevitable. We are at a point where we must rethink the ways in which we govern ourselves. The galaxy cannot be held togehter by violence anymore. There are alternatives to centralized power and today we are taking our first step towards them. I call for the dissolution of the New Republic and for a formation of the Star Allianace! From here on all systems will have autonomy, they will decide for themselves. Anyone can leave or join the Alliance as they deem fit. It is and can only be a voluntary covenant between free people. This is my proposal and I am listening.”

The Republic side is outraged, angry comments are shouted: "this is madness!"

Jareed, after a long silent pause: ”You are giving us your word. But there are many on my side who don't trust the former advisor of the most militant Republic official, Leia Organa?”

Finn: ”You have no choice. I am offering my hand and it is up to you to make the next move. And do not speak ill of my mentor. Without her we wouldn't be here negoatiating but still under the tyranny of the Empire! You think they would have made a single concession for you? I owe her my life and my wisdom. When she died I promised her to bring peace to the galaxy. And I am here to follow up on that promise. Now...make your move.”

Jareed: ”Let's assume we accept your proposal. What do you demand in exchange?”

Finn: ”Renounce the First Order.”

There are boos coming from the independent representatives.

Finn: ”It is our only term. The First Order is a terrorist organization and we will not negoatiate with them. There will be no peace as long as they exist.”

A representative says something in alien language.

C-3PO: ”She says, why should they abandon their most loyal ally? The First Order has provided them support at all times.”

Finn: ”But how loyal are they? The intelligence reports tell me they are already turning against you. How many independent systems have they already annexed in the name of 'strategic necessity'? How many systems their clone troopers occupy while you just watch, filled with fear and doubt in your hearts?

There is talk and uproar, many representatives lower their faces in reflection. One of them speaks.

C-3PO: ”He says, The First Order promises peace as you do. Why should we assume malice from their part?”

Finn, with a sarcastic grin: ”Please. You don't believe that yourself. Look around you, are they here today? They are not, because they don't care. The First Order has turned us against each other so we all would be weaker. In the shadows they have been gathering resources while we have been expending ours. Their regular army – in which I once served – has been disbanded. All they use are clone troopers now, and they are multiplying as we speak. Their fleet is not big, but it is already formidable enough. That's what the First Order wants: to keep us fightning while they can take us down one by one.”

He pauses for a moment, as he let's his words to sunk in. Jareed discusses with his officials.

Finn: ”And that's not everything. We know they have been building a secret superweapon that would bring the galaxy to it's knees. It is already completed and it will be only a matter of time before they use it.”

Jareed: ”We hear you. But as of now, we cannot take drastic actions against the First Order. We don't like everything they have done but let me remind you they have never ever killed a single citizen in independent systems. Unlike you. And when it comes to this alleged superweapon...we have heard the rumours too. Where's the proof? And even if they have it, what's the problem? A possession of a weapon doesn't determine it's use.”

Finn: ”Search your feelings. You know there's something wrong. We must come together in this or everything is lost.”

Jareed, while chewing over Finn's words: ”I am sorry Finn. You are willing to give us freedom with a price we are not willing to pay. Until we have waterproof evidence, these negotiations are moving nowhere.”

A recession is called and the representatives are dismissed. Finn withdraws into his quarters, his head buried in his hands.

Finn: ”Jakann, I gave them everything I could. I did everything...We are running out of time. Poe, where are you?”

…

At Millennium Falcon Poe and his companions are on their way to Hosnia. They are heading there because there lives a man they need to meet. Falcon jumps out of hyperspace and they approach the planet. They land near a certain Casino and rush into there. They run around searching until the security men catch them for the disturbance they cause. They are brought into an office; ”Poe, what the hell are YOU doing here?”

Poe: ”Lando Carlissian! Boy, Am I happy to see you.”

Lando greets them and gives Chewie a big hug; ”it's good to see you, old buddy!”

They have short small talk about the casino which Lando inherited from Han Solo and other stuff.

Lando: ”Now, what really brings you here?”

Poe: ”Could we have some privacy?”

Lando signals his guards to leave and they are alone.

Poe: ”Okay, how good is your decoder computer?”

Lando: ”How good? It's the best in the galaxy and my hackers the most brilliant. Look, I know not all my operations hold water in exact legal terms but don't tell me you have come all this way to confiscate my gem.”

Poe: ”Don't worry. It's worse. I want you to decode this.”

Lando, while holding the First Order datacard: ”You know, people have lost their lives for possessing this kind stuff.”

Poe: ”I know. But we are up against the wall. Can you do it and more importantly, can you do it fast?”

Lando sighs: ”Follow me.”

…

We cut to Kylo who is on board a ship with the Knighs of Ren. They jump out of hyperspace and the pilot asks: ”are you sure this is the planet?”

Kylo: ”I can feel it. Land on these coordinates.”

He types in coordinates and they start their landing. The planet is Ach-To where Luke has been training with his Jedi. The spacecraft heads to a rocky island and lands there. The Ren march out with Kylo leading the way. They rise long rocky steps until they reach a top. They see a hooded figure stading on the edge, looking to the sea. Kylo ignites his lightsbaber and approaches: ”stay behind me, I will handle this myself.”

Slowly Luke turns around and removes his hood. As Kylo marches towards, Luke says: ”You are surrounded. You cannot win here Kylo!”

We see as many Jedi emerge all around the Ren. Most of them are in elevated positions, having the high ground. The Ren form a defensive circle.

Kylo: ”It doesn't matter any more, it's over for me. But I will take you down with me.”

With rage Kylo charges and they clash. The Jedi and the Ren watch as these two battle. Unlike the last time, it is now more even. They try force tricks but block each other. Kylo blasts Force lightning but Luke just absorbs it with his bare hand.

As the fight progresses, Kylo's frustration and emotions are getting to him. His anger is getting out of control and Luke uses this to his advantage. In a series of moves he stuns Kylo and removes his lightsaber, forcing Kylo on his knees.

There is a staredown.

Luke: ”If only you would realize how much pain and sorrow you have brought to the galaxy. And still it doesn't make it easier to understand how this was ultimately my fault...”

Kylo: ”Cut it off, what are you waiting for? You killed me years ago by abandoning me. You could as well finish it.”

Some Jedi on a cliff over them: ”It's the Lord Marshal! He is too dangerous to be left alive!”

Kylo: ”Do it. I know you want it, I can see through you. Kill me, so you don't have to be ashamed anymore. Please...DO IT!”

Luke, tears in his eyes, slowly raises his lighstsaber for a strike. Suddenly a loud voice cuts through the air: ”LUKE!”

Everyone is stunned by the power of the voice. They turn to see who or what it was. Kylo rises on his feet.

Kylo: ”It is you.”

Luke: ”Father...”

It is the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker himself. With discreet steps he comes to his son and grandson.

Anakin: ”My son, lower your weapon. The madness must stop here.”

Luke holds his lightsaber and watches it with astonishment as he is in disbelief about what he was about to do. He turns it off.

Anakin: ”We have a lot to discuss.”

…

At Hosnia, Poe is getting impatient as the decoding is taking time.

Poe: ”Come on, come on. The time is running out!”

Lando: ”My computer's calculating power is not increased by yelling. Relax.”

One of the hackers: ”We are almost there, it will take only few moments more. It is a tough code to crack, but we are on it.”

Poe is walking in circles in the server room, while Chewie is at the ballroom gambling with BB-8. Little do they know that Chewie is cheating with the help from Poe's little droid. He is winning some big sums.

However, they are interrupted by a proximity alert. Lando is informed that a FO Star Destroyer has arrived to the system.

Poe: ”Damn it! They must have planted a tracker in my ship. Man, we need to get out of here. Tell me you are ready guys!”

Lando: ”Hold it. There have been some security upgrades since I took over here. We have a shield generator in the city. And we have planetary laser batteries supported by an ion cannon, so we are not exactly defenceless.”

Poe: ”Allright then, try to fend them off. But I need that datacard cracked a.s.a.p.”

The planetary batteries hammer the Star Destroyers, but it's shields are holding. The hackers are working under pressure and after a while, one of them shouts: ”That's it, we got it!” They hand the cracked datacard to Poe.

Poe: ”You guys just saved the galaxy. Okay, time to go.”

Poe rushes to the ballroom and yells: ”Chewie, WE ARE LEAVING!”

Chewie roars as he runs with all the casino chips in his arms, BB-8 rolling alongside him. They board the Millennium Falcon and preapre to take off. Lando joins them.

Poe: ”Wait a minute, what you think you are doing?”

Lando: ”If my instincts are any good, I smell a good battle coming. You are going to need all the manpower there is and I have some experience with this little ship.”

Poe, smirking: ”Welcome aboard.”

They take off just in time before the TIE-Fighters arrive. Many of them are on their trail, and men in the laser turrets fend them off as well as they can.

Poe: ”BB-8. Connect into the mainframe and locate the tracker device. Find it and disable it, we don't want First Order following where we are going.”

Lando makes radio contact with the planetary batteries: ”Battery command, this is Lando Carlissian. Prepare to fire the ion cannon on my command.”

BB-8 signals to Poe his job is finished: ”Good boy, BB. Allright everyone, get ready for the jump.”

They approach the Star Destroyer and Lando gives the order. The ion cannon fires and momentarily stuns the enemy ship. The lane is free and Poe punches it, we see the Falcon disappear into the hyperspace.

…

At Ach-To Luke, Anakin and Kylo are going through the family past.

Kylo, walking around nervously: ”It's been all a lie. Everything I have believed in, everything I have fought for.”

Luke: ”We were all deceived. My fear and weakness made it possible for the dark side to reach you. All these years it corrupted you while I believed you to be dead.”

Kylo: ”But you, grandfather. Why didn't you show yourself until now. Why didn't you tell me?”

Anakin: ”I tried, as hard as I could. But the dark side of the Force clouded me. I lost contact to everything, to you. Even to my son.”

Luke and Anakin exchange a look.

Kylo: ”I never killed for the sake of it. I did it because I believed it was right. But now..it was all in vain. All this blood, all those murdered souls...It's all FOR NOTHING!”

Kylo takes his lightsaber and angrily throws it over the cliff and to the sea.

Kylo: ”How do I ever make it right? How do WE make it right? It's like we are doomed to repeat the same cycle as a family. There will never be peace.”

Luke: ”That's your master talking. You must let go of your anger, of everything you have learned.”

Kylo: ”Do I? Was everything I did wrong? The Ren was never about the dark side itself, it wasn't about the needs of the one. We worked together as families...at best we were happy.”

Anakin: ”Your son is right, Luke. Despite their errors, the Ren accomplished good.”

Luke: ”But a Jedi can never embrace the dark side, not even a little bit. There can be no balance between the two. The Force IS the balance and dark side the imbalance. Ben, it's like walking on a trapeze. Take one misstep and you fall. To follow the will of the Force is to walk the narrow path.”

Anakin: ”It is true also. But maybe the old Jedi saw darkness, where there was none. Love is a dangerous thing but what is the Force if not ultimatley about that. What evil there is about having a family? It's the fear of love and loss that lead the Jedi to their fall – and mine too. But a true Jedi doesn't fear love, he let's it work through himself.”

Kylo: ”So what is the way forward?”

Luke: ”I don't know. The future is clouded in mystery. All I know is that we stand at the crossroads. I tried to restore the jedi Order as it was but now I know I failed. It is time for the Jedi to find a new path. We must reform ourselves.”

Anakin: ”And yet, there is a bigger threat to our existence. To the Force itself. We must act or everything we ever accomplished will drown in the eternal night.”

Luke gets up and offers his hand to Kylo: ”Come, my son. Take my hand and I will show you the way. We must purify you of the darkness.”

Kylo takes his hand and they walk to a temple in a cave. Kylo sits in the middle of a ancient symbol while Luke and the other Jedi surround him. There is a surreal scene where the past Jedi appear before Kylo: Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and others. They speak to him. Anakin speaks to him. We hear Luke say: ”forgive me, my son.” We see etheral flashbacks of his past life, tears run on his cheeks. ”Breathe”, says Luke.

Kylo fills his lungs with air and then breathes it out. Suddenly it's all over and there is a long silence; ”what do you feel?” He is quiet and opens his eyes: ”peace.”

Luke, smiling: ”Ben...”

…


	3. Chapter 3

At Silvania Finn is getting desperate. No news about Poe, and the negotiations are on their final day. It is his last chance to convince the enemy. Again, he is walking the long corridor, to face his adversaries one last time. He walks with Jakann until a messenger runs to them, out of his breath.

Messenger: ”Sir...we just received a message...it's the Milennium Falcon.”

Finn, his face lightning up: ”Poe!”

They run to the central landing site and witness as the Falcon appears from the sky. Finn yells in excitement and can't wait to welcome his friends. He hugs Poe.

Finn: ”Man I love to see your face!”

Poe: ”You too, pal!”

Finn: ”Now, tell me you got it. Tell me you got it, or I will die on this spot.”

Poe, showing the datacard: ”Here. We will have the First Order now, let's go!”

We cut to the huge chamber where negotiations are about to step into final phase. Finn arrives, more confident than before but an alerted expression on his face. He has seen the contents on the datacard.

Announcer: ”I announce the final day of the negotiations begun.”

Jareed: ”So my friend, where are we going from here?”

Finn: ”Towards peace. I got the proof.”

Jareed raises his eyebrow as Finn reveals the datacard and shows it around.

Finn: ”This was just brought to me by my finest agent. On it is proof that the First Order is our common enemy that must be stopped at all costs. R2-D2, take this and show them.”

Finn installs the card and R2-D2 projects an image.

Finn: ”Here you see the blueprint of a weapon they call the Starkiller Cannon. It's a massive launcher array that utilizes hyperspace-missiles. There are thousands of those missiles and each of them contains a singularity warhead. When one is detonated, it creates an implosion that compresses matter into a small black hole. Once the event horizon forms, the black hole draws inside everything in its gravity field and increases in size. With this weapon, they can destroy entire planets or even star systems. Ladies and gentlemen, if we don't act now we are doomed!”

There is uproar in the crowd, everyone seems shocked. Jareed is visibly shaken and tries to recollect himself.

Jareed: ”This information...how we know it is authentic?”

Finn: ”I trust my sources. Even you must acknowledge that Galactic Security Serivce has an enviable record.”

Jareed: ”I agree. But this...this just seems so outlandish. Why would they build something like that?”

Finn: ”I don't know and I don't care. All I care is that we take down that weapon.”

Someone asks something in alien language.

C-3PO: ”He asks, where is this weapon located?”

Finn: ”Unfortunately, we don't know yet. That information isn't on the card. But we do know that once that planet is properly aligned, they launch their first salvo against the most populated core systems.”

Jareed: ”This is too much. And even if this is true, what use is this information? You say you don't know the location. Well, how convenient. We can't know if this is a trick to get us rally behind you against the First Order.”

Finn, getting angry: ”Are you accusing me of lying?”

Jareed: ”I am not accusing anyone of anything. I have just learned not to trust politicians.”

Finn: ”Damn it man, I was once there myself. I served the First Order! You think I don't know them?”

Jareed: ”I am sorry but we must discuss this amongst my Coalition. Now, if you will excuse me, we will be back soon.”

Finn, talking to Jakann: ”Discuss? Discuss?! What is there to discuss, what can I do anymore. They wanted proof, we gave them proof. I just...can't.”

Finn collapses on a chair and buries his head in his palms.

…

At Korriban Aila is summoned to Grand Master Kress. She arrives with her baby. She kneels before the throne.

Aila: ”Master, you summoned me. What is thy bidding?"

Kress: ”Come closer, my child.”

She obeys and stands in front of him.

Kress caresses the baby: ”You son is beautiful and I sense the Force within him. You shoud be proud of him.”

Aila, smiling: ”I am, master. You don't know how much I love him.”

Kress: ”Oh, I know. My child, as the operation is beginning I must ask you a grant sacrifice. Watch my face and body, you can see its frailness. It is getting weaker and my powers can't sustain it much longer. I need a new body, a vessel for my spirit.”

Aila, now slightly alarmed: ”What are you saying, Master?”

Kress: ”Your son is young and powerful enough to contain my spirit. If you agree, we will perform ritual that transforms my essence to him.”

Aila: ”But...but what happens to him? Jacen is my son, I can't...”

Kress: ”Listen. He is just an empty shell, a blank slate. Your son doesn't really exist, he is too young to have a personality. When we perform the ritual, he will still be your child. It is just me that lives in him. Aila, you would become my mother.”

Aila: ”Is it really so? But, what if he is hurt.”

Kress: ”Do not fear, for he will not suffer. He will not feel anything as there is yet no soul in him.”

Aila is looking at her child, doubting his words. She can see the soul behind his eyes, but tries to ingore the feeling. He has become too manipulated by her Master.

Kress: ”Aila. I will do this only with your permission. You can refuse. But should you do so, I will soon die and you are left without a teacher. Kylo has already betrayed us. He was never powerful enough for this ride. Now my child, show the strenght of the dark side and make the right decision.”

Aila, after a long hesitation: ”Okay...okay, let's do it.”

Kress, bursting in spontaneus laughter: ”Good...good!”

…

At Silvania, it's time for the final round. Finn, Jareed and the other representatives gather in the chamber.

Finn: ”So, you made up your mind?”

Jareed: ”We did. We have now fully reviewed your proposition, demands and the presented proof. We consider the terms generous and wise, but in the absence of further proof I am afraid we cannot agree to this deal. We have had no confirmation from the First Order as they are not answering our messages.”

Finn: ”Are you kidding me? Why would they confirm SUPERWEAPONS, you think they are stupid? Can't you see we are on the verge of annihilation.”

Jareed, shaking his head: ”I'm sorry Finn, but my hands are tied. I would like to believe you but with this and everything that happened before...the trust is gone. If only you were able to reveal us the location of this superweapon, we could verify it ourselves.”

And then a loud voice proclaims: ”The weapon is situated on the planet Korriban, an ancient Sith world which is the main base for the whole of the First Order.” Heads turn around as people try to see who is this person. It is Ben Skywalker (a.k.a. Kylo Ren for most people). He marches towards the center of the chamber. There is uproar in the crowd.

Ben: ”As the Lord Marshal of the First Order I can verify they have this terrible weapon. They are prepared to use it and the countdown has already begun. I was decieved, we were all decieved. We have all been played by the dark lord of the Sith who goes by the name Darth Plagueis. To you he is the Grand Master Kress of the First Order. But I tell you, he is the former master of Emperor Palpatine who once ruled the galaxy (crowd is shocked as they hear this name). If he wins, the oppression of the Sith will return. And worse. He will annihilate all core planets, destroying more life we can imagine. This will tear a bleeding wound in the Force that will forever cover the galaxy in darkness. The dark side would smother all light and grant Darth Plagueis the powers of a god!”

People are supremely agitated and there is much noise. One republic representative yells: ”Nonsense! This is a trick to fool us all.” Another one: "Superstitions!"

Ben: ”I am telling it as it is. The galaxy is in danger, everyone here is in danger!”

There is even more noise. The Independence Coalition members discuss among themselves as some of them have met Ben before. But the Republic representantives are not convinced at all. Finn looks at him confused, trying to figure the man out.

One woman: ”This is a trap, dont listen to him.”

Another one: ”Get out of here, war criminal!”

There are loud boos as Ben looks around himself, feeling defeated.

One man: ”He is from the First Order! Why should we believe in anything he says?”

But then another voice, louder than anything: ”Because he is telling the truth!”

A silence falls as people hear and see Luke Skywalker walking towards the center. Everyone in the chamber stands up as this really is Luke Skywalker, THE legend. Nobody dears to speak.

Luke: ”This man here has revealed us the grim truth. I know this man and trust his word.”

Luke gets in the middle and then watches around him.

Luke: ”I am so disappointed. To you, to myself. We made mistakes and allowed ourselves to become so fearful and paranoid that we ceased to trust in one another – and finally in ourselves (he gives Ben a quick look). But now arrives the final moment to turn around. If we don't unite, we won't BE. My sister fought so we could be free. Now, we are fightning so we could live. The First Order must end and we must prevail. Every single one in here must put aside their hatred and mistrust. Today we come together or there will be no tomorrow. May the Force be with us all.”

People listen and watch, they look at one another. There is whispering and silent bickering. But then we hear a man clapping. Another one joins in, and another and another...the whole chamber erupts into applause and cheering. People are finally coming together. They need no more evidence.

Jareed looks around, a giant relief on his face. He turns to Finn: ”I guess you did it. You son of a gun did it.”

Finn: ”No, we all did it.”

They shake hands for peace, there's even more cheering.

Finn: ”So this is it? The birth of the Star Alliance?”

Jareed: ”This is it.”

Finn has the biggest smile ever. The announcer proclaims the Star Alliance established and the peace negotiations closed.

…

We cut to a big room, where our united heroes are planning. They go through the details while the comms. Officers are sending messages all around the galaxy to rally everyone behind the final showdown.

Admiral Poe: ”Okay listen up. Once the First Order launches their missiles, they are gone; there is no callback code. But...on Korriban there's a command center which has a giant communicator dish. Through that center we can send a self-destruct command to any fired missiles. So our operation requires success both in space and on the ground.”

Admiral Jareed: ”We can rally enough ships to counter their defences. Unfortunately we don't know the exact numbers of the enemy as they dind't reveal those even to us. We do know they haven't taken as much casualties in this war, which has enabled them to gather their strenght. So, in the air we are expected to be greeted by a strong fleet. On the ground, they can deploy millions of clone troopers.”

They go through futher details until we cut to Ben who is talking to his knights.

Ben: ”Men, you have served me loyally. You have followed me wherever I have gone. But as you know, the situation has changed and we are about to face our former comrades. Therefore, I cannot order any of you to follow me. But I am asking you to follow. Come with me and help restore the balance to the Force, to bring peace to the galaxy.”

First, nothing happens. Then one knight removes his helmet and join Ben. Then another does the same and another, until they all stand behind him, unmasked. Ben smiles and looks at them with pride: ”So be it. Saddle up my knights!”

As Ben oversees the preparations, he hears a voice behind him: ”Turn around you scum!”

Poe Solo is there, pointing his blaster at him: ”We are not done. You took away everything I held dear. It is because of you, I lost my parents. It is because of you, we may witness the death of the galaxy. Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here!”

Ben just stands there for a moment: ”I can give you none. There is no why, no purpose to what I did. Not anymore. I will never repay my sins, what is done cannot be undone. I am sorry”

Poe, as he gets cloder to Ben: ”You filthy bastard, no words will save you.”

Poe is holding his blaster at point bank range when Luke comes in: ”Poe. Do not pull the trigger!”

Poe: ”Oh you, are going to stop me? Yeah, do it. Use your magic!”

Luke: ”No. You must make this decision for yourself. Poe, this is not what Han would have wanted, not what Leia would have wanted. You must forgive him.”

Poe: ”Why should I be robbed of revenge? Why is it me who should forgive, it's never him or them. I hate this man with everything I got.”

Luke: ”Poe, the cycle of killing must end. If it doesn't end here, it doesn't end. Just let go, we are better than this!”

Poe is still helding the blaster that is now shaking from his anger. He puts it right into Bens face and is just about to pull the trigger. Then he sighs and lowers the blaster. He falls on to his knees, crying: ”Why? Just tell me why, what is wrong with this world?”

Ben can only watch while Luke tries to comfort Poe.

…


	4. Chapter 4

At Korriban, Grand Master Kress a.k.a Darth Plagueis gives his final orders.

Plagueis: ”I just received a word from Silvania. The galaxy has finally come together and is planning to take on us. Luckily, it's too late. General Phasma, prepare the weapon and launch the first salvo of warheads. It is time to start the dark age.”

Phasma: ”As you wish, my master.”

Plagueis, making a hologram contact: ”Admiral Prydee, inform all the ships to rally here. Our defences must be ready for the arrival of our enemies.”

Prydee: ”Your word will be done, my Lord.”

Plagueis, laughing: ”Finally the galaxy will feel the might of the true Sith. The day of recokning is nigh!”

Outside we see enormous tower-like structures. Inside the command center, officers are preparing. They go through the launch protocol and intialize the weapon. The cannons start firing high-speed missiles straight into outer space. Once there, those huge missiles immediately make a jump into hyperspace. The first salvo is on its way.

…

At Silvania more and more ships are gathering in the system. At a republic command ship, they receive a transmission: ”Sir, the long range scanner stations are reporting in. They say the First Order just fired the weapon!”

Poe: ”It's starting. Okay peole, change in plans! We got to move now with whatever we got. The rest can follow as soon as they manage. How much time we have before the first hit?”

An science offier: ”According to our calculations, it will take eight hours. The missiles are very slow and you will make it to Korriban before the hit. Once there, you will have one hour to send the self-destruct signal.”

Poe: ”Okay, you heard the man! Move it up, go go! We are going now!”

There is hassel and chaos as ships prepare to take off.

...

Luke is with Ben and hands him a new lighstsaber.

Luke: ”This once belonged to Leia Organa, your aunt. Take it and use it wisely.”

Ben: ”I will, father.”

Luke: ”And take this too. It was Rey's before she turned to the dark side. Take it and give it back to her once we find her. Ben, together we can bring her back to the Light.”

Ben takes her saber but doesn't say anything. Just looks at the weapon with a thoughtful expression.

...

Finn says goodbye to Jakann, they share a brief kiss. He then leaves and catches up with Poe.

Finn: ”What is this, you are going out in your X-Wing again?”

Poe: ”Yeah, I got Lando and Chewie on the Millennium Falcon. It's in good hands. But what about you, are you joining the fight?”

Finn: ”I did everything I could here. Now the only way to help is to go Korriban. We must try to bring Rey back.”

Poe, smiling: ”Allright buddy. Get to the Falcon, they might have use for a good gunner.”

Finn: ”I will. Goodbye my friend, may the Force be with you.”

They hug and then part ways.

Poe is leaving alongside with Luke, who had brought his old X-Wing with him. R2-D2 joins Poe as the starfighters leave the hangar and then jump into hyperspace with many other warships (BB-8 is in the Falcon).

…

At Korriban Aila is having one last moment with her baby. It is sunset and she looks out of the window. A tear falls on her cheek.

Aila: ”You are my beautiful boy. Can it really be that you really aren't there? Master Kress is wise, but I love you so much. But maybe I don't have a choice. I'm sorry Jacen, but I have to do the right thing...”

She rocks her baby as she watches the sun go down the horizon. Darkness falls.

…

We cut to Poe's X-Wing as he flies through hyperspace. We watch his face closely as he is mentally preparing for the final fight. He takes a deep breath and then...out of the hyperspace! He is first one to emerge and behind him appear more X-Wings, the Millennium Falcon and then other ships. More ships and more...

Poe: ”Oh man, it's beautiful. Now, listen up. I am assuming command. Millennium Falcon and Red Squadron will take the nightside with support from battle cruisers _Rathar_ and _Marauder_. The rest of the ships, follow my lead. We must break through their defences and land our troops. We must capture the command center regardless of costs. Admiral Poe, over and out.”

Luke: ”This is Red Five. All the assigned ships, follow me.”

Lando: "Copy that, this is Millennium Falcon reporting in."

Luke's squadron, the Falcon and few other ships take the route to the nightside.

As Poe and his fleet approaches the planet, a fleet of Star Destroyers decloak in front of them. Immediately after, huge swarms of TIE-Fighters greet them.

Poe: ”This is where the fun begins.”

The battle has started.

…

At the nightside, Luke and his ships encounter a Star Destroyer. The battle cruisers engage it and try to draw its fire upon them. TIE-Fighters roar all around them.

…

It's a full space mayhem. Because the Star Destroyers are fewer, they can't keep all the enemies at bay. Poe slips through with his squadron, many landing crafts following him. However, they are met with a barrage of laser fire from the planetary batteries. There is also a planetary shield that prevents them from entering the atmosphere.

Poe: ”Okay, pull out. We can't go further without back up. We need a dreadnought here. Jareed, do you hear me! Bring in the _Dragon_!”

Jareed: ”This is admiral Jareed, we hear you. We come as soon as we will clear our current engagement.”

The battle rages on.

…

Luke and his small strike force is in trouble as they can't enter the planet either. The battle cruisers have inflicted some damage on the Star Destroyer, altough an another one is approaching.

Lando: ”I have a bad feeling about this. Gunners...Finn, I need those TIE-Fighters out of our trail!"

…

The dreadnought arrives to help Poe and his squadron. With it's two heavy orbital cannons, it bombards the plantary shield generators, taking most of them out.

Poe: ”Wow, what magnificent thing that ship is. Jareed, direct fire to ground batteries and hammer them down.”

Jareed: ”Acknowledged.”

As the dreadnought keeps pounding the surface, Poe and his squadron now begin the ground assault. Big landing crafts follow in their wake; many are taken down by planetary laser-batteries but most of them speed towards the enemy command center.

…

At the dark hall of the Sith palace, Plagueis is preparing for the ritual. Stars shine through the crystal dome as Aila holds her son in her arms, kneeling before her Master. Plagueis is reaching with his hand, keeping it over the baby.

Plagueis: ”Do not fear my child. Soon the ritual will be over and I will begin a new life. Soon my child, soon...”

A dark shroud is gathering around the Sith Lord, red glow emanating from the palm of his hand. Aila is helplessly watching this, every cell inside her tells her to take Jacen and flee.

Then something happens; noises of spaceships and TIE-Fighters from above, shots of laser cannons. The sounds get more intense and as Aila lifts her head, she sees the approaching Millennium Falcon just before it fires with lasers and shatters the giant crystal dome.

The ritual is broken before it even begun. Darth Plagueis is perplexed and angry. He looks up and sees the Millennium Falcon hovering above them. A group of men jump out and land on the floor. It is Ben Skywalker with some Jedi.

Ben: ”Hello there.”

Aila, a faint smile on her face: ”Kylo...you are back...”

Plagueis, now laughing. ”Oh my. Is this your RESCUE attempt?! Well, it is only fitting you meet your end in the hands of your own wife. But first, let's see how you do against my Sith Guard. Attack!”

The Sith Guards alongside the wall draw their ligthsabers and ignite them. Ben ignites Leia's blue lightsaber for the first time, the other Jedi ignite their own. The Sith charge and surround our heroes. It's five men against an opponent six times as big.

The fight valiantly. Ben ignites Rey's golden saber and fights with two blades.

…

In space, situation gets a whole lot worse as an enormous ships emerges from hyperspace, just behind the Star Alliance fleet. It is the _Annihilator_ , a dreadnought the First Order has been secretly building since its foundation (it is like _Supremacy_ from the Last Jedi).

Admiral Prydee is on board the _Annihilator_ and oversees the battle from its bridge; ”all laser batteries, fire!”

The Alliance fleet is immediately taking heavy casualties. Admiral Jareed sees the situation and is weighing his options; ”all ships, fly as close to the Star Destroyers as you can. It will make aiming harder. Move!”

…

On the ground, Poe is landing with his troops. Chewie is also there with him, and is not even the only wookie. They assault the massive command center with tens of thousands of soldiers. They have armored vehicles, tanks, AT-STs and droidekas rolling alongside them. The defence is heavy and the attackers meet fierce resistance. Despite the air support, they take lots of casualties.

Poe, lifting hesitating soldiers from the ground: ”Do not stop, attack with all you got. We don't have much time left. GO, GO!”

He charges and leads the way. Chewie roars and fights.

…

At the hall, the Jedi are slain one by one. Finally Ben is the last man standing.

Plagueis: ”Pathetic fool. You think you could make a difference by joining the Jedi? Ha, watch you now. Surrounded by enemies, alone.”

Ben: ”Not alone.”

The great doors of the chamber are blown away. We see Luke Skywalker with his hand stretched. Behind him are the Jedi and the Ren. Luke draws his lightsbaer and ignites it. The Jedi and the Ren follow suit, and march to the hall in the footsteps of Luke.

Luke: ”It ends here, Plagueis. Today.”

Plagueis: ”Fools! As my plan will be completed, there won't be another day. The eternal night dawns, the night of the Sith!”

The Sith Guards prepare to defend their master as Luke prepares to attack. He takes a stance.

…

In space, the Alliance fleet is losing ships even if more of them emerge from the hyperspace all the time. Jareed watches as the battle unfolds.

Jareed: ”I have an idea.”

…

On the ground the battle has reached the perimeter. Poe and his troops manage to penetrate the defences and move the fighting to indoors. They advance inside the massive complex. The fight is raw and merciless, no prisoners are taken. Men and women fall, left and right.

…

A captain: ”Come again sir?”

Jareed: ”Evacuate this ship immediately. Meanwhile, order the cruisers to cover us. I have a plan and I know it's gonna work.”

A captain: ”Aye, sir.”

The dreadnought _Dragon_ is evacuated in the middle of the battle. Casualties are taken amidst the evacuation, while Jareed oversees it with heavy heart.

…

Luke, Ben, the Jedi and the Ren fight and ovepower the Sith Guard. As the last one is slain, they turn their weapons towards Palgueis. But he is unwavered by all this.

Plagueis: ”Am I suppsosed to be impressed? 'Ben', show me what kind of man you really are. Fight your own wife. Let's see who really masters the Force here.”

Aila Ren ignites her red saber and approaches.

Aila: "Traitor."

Ben: ”Rey, please...”

Aila: ”That name bears no meaning. Rey is dead, Aila Ren lives. Surrender and I will spare you and your new master.”

Ben: ”I can't. I will save you or die trying.”

Aila: ”Then you die!”

Aila charges and clashes with Ben. It is a hate-filled match as Aila tries to kill Ben with all she's got. They know each other too well to really outmaneuver one another. However, Ben is getting increasingly despirited before his wife's furious attacks. He loses grip of one saber, having to fight only with Leia's blue saber. She is relentless and eventually forces Ben on his knees. She knocks his saber aside and prepares to deliver the finishing blow.

Luke intervenes and blocks her strike; ”Enough Rey, wake up! This isn't you.”

She replies with an angry swing but misses. She now fights both Ben and Luke. Red, green and blue sabers glow in the dark as they fight. She briefly zaps Ben with Force lightning and goes toe-to-toe against Luke. Their sabers clash and they come face to face. Her eyes burn with orange glow as she stares him with rage.

Aila: ”You never loved me. You never accepted me. Now, look what you have made me. You were scared of my darkness when I was little. I hope you are scared to DEATH right now!”

She delivers a series of strikes and Luke barely manages to defend himself. She knocks Luke down and is ready to strike him dead, her saber at his throat.

Aila: ”You know, you were right about me. I love power and for once I have it. When you join your disgusting, self-righteous family in the netherworld, tell them you were right about me!”

Luke: ”Rey...I'm sorry...for everything! Please, you don't have to do this.”

Aila, with a hint of remorse in her voice: ”It's too late for me now.”

Ben comes to his fathers aid and swings at Aila. She stops Ben's saber with force and then blocks Luke's strike with her saber. For a short moment they are locked in that position. However, Aila focuses her hatred and then releases a storm of Force lighting all around her. It throws Luke, Ben and all the Jedi away. For a moment she stands there, her eyes closed. She opens those burning eyes and lifts her head, feeling overwhelming euphoria.

Plagueis, laughing: ”Good, my child, good! You have become more powerful than any Jedi. The end is near Aila!”

Aila: ”I am Aila Ren and I stand for myself! Nothing will come in my way.”

…


	5. Chapter 5

In space, _Dragon_ approaches the _Annihilator_. It takes heavy pounding but its forward shields are holding. The ship is now empty and Jareed is ready to make his final move. He receives a radio transmission: ”whatever you are about to do, do it fast. We are dying here!”

Jareed diverts all the power to shields and engines: ”This is for my fallen comrades. This is for the Star Alliance, for freedom!”

He punches the afterburners and the dreadnought accelerates to amazing speed. On the bridge of _Annihilator_ , Prydee realizes what is about to happen and yells: ”All forward cannons, destroy that ship!”

But it's too late. On impact, the Dragon punches through Annihilator's hull like it's butter. With its mass and speed the _Dragon_ tears itself through the entire ship. Nothing is left of the _Dragon_ , but the enemy ship is crippled. It is torn half, systems are failing all over.

As the main threat is now out of the way and more Alliance ships pour in, they charge against the remaining Star Destroyers.

…

Inside the command center Poe and his soldiers have reached an inner perimeter that is standing between them and the fire control room. Knight-General Phasma leads the First Order's last stand as she and her clones try to keep attackers at bay. The First Order makes our heroes pay with blood for every inch, but efficent droidekas ease their way in.

…

In Plagueis' throne room it is an hour of desperation. All the Jedi and the Ren attack the Sith Lord. Darth Plagueis ignites his double-bladed lighstasaber and fights back. Effortlessly he slains many of them, Aila Ren fighting alongside him. Plagueis then splits his weapon and fights with two sabers. Not Luke, Not Ben not single one of the Ren or the Jedi can take on him. He makes a flip in the air and then lands, throwing his enemies around with a shockwave of Force.

Palgueis, laughing: ”Oh, you. It is the most moving effort but futile nevertheless. You cannot beat me or my apprentice. Dark side makes us more powerful than you can ever imagine.”

Luke: ”You may win but you will never turn us. You will spend all your life in misery, alone!”

Plagueis: ”And what does loneliness mean to a god? Once the black holes start tearing life apart, dark side will become all-encompassing. My powers would be unlimited, I could eventually transcend this physical plane altogether! And when I transfer myself into my new body, it will ensure my immortality. I will prevail in something that even ancient Sith Emperor's failed at.”

Ben: ”Why are you doing this? You raised me, I trusted you like I would trust a father. There runs darkness in my blood, but my family was redeemed. You are damning yourself...please, turn away from this.”

Plagueis: ”My boy. You still cling to that little hope and righteousness. You were never more than a mere pawn in my grand scheme. Little do you know from whence your family REALLY comes from. Not even your father has ever realized it.”

He pauses for a moment, and laughs: ”Don't you understand? Wihtout me you wouldn't even exist. Your grandfather Anakin Skywalker was my creation!”

In disbelief, Luke and Ben try to understand what just has been said.

Plagueis: ”Long time ago, I unclocked the cosmic keys to creation and life. I mastered and subjugated the Force to a degree no one had ever done before. Then, out of pure Force, I created a new vessel for myself. A shell that would be strong enough to contain my powerful spirit. A child, the so-called Chosen One of the Jedi prophecy.”

He chuckles briefly as he is deep in his memories.

Plagueis: ”Unfortunately, my apprentice got the best of me. Darth Sidious found out what I was doing and got scared of what I could become. So he betrayed me. He killed me...or so he thought. He buried me deep in the soil of this dark planet. It was only my hatred that barely kept me alive. After years and years of focusing my anger, I got out. One day I found this little boy, so strong in the Force. That raw, untamed power! That hatred. It was like a gift. Luke's fear and his failure brought his own son to me (laughs). And tonight Ben's offspring shall fullfill the original destiny of the Skywalker family. I will live on and the Skywalker spirit will drown in the perpetual night.”

…

Poe engages with Phasma in a final fight. It is a close combat, one against one. It is chaos where all traces of an organized battle are gone. Soldiers and clones fall all around. Poe wrestles with Phasma as she tries to prevent her enemies from taking over. Physically superior, she manages to overpower Poe. He gets injured, but at the last moment Chewie comes to his rescue and performs a smackdown. She recovers, pointing her weapon at Chewie. In a quick sequence Poe grabs his blaster and fires a headshot. Knight-General Phasma falls down dead.

...

In the throne room Plagueis is ready to kill the Jedi and the Ren. He raises his hands and blasts Force lighting all over the place. It torches the Jedi and the Ren, they are burning in pain.

Luke: ”Remember who you are Rey! Rey!”

Ben: "Rey, I love you!"

Plagueis, through his laugh: ”She won't hear you! Why would she? She will be the mother of a god!”

Aila watches with her burning eyes as her husband and former master are being tortured to death. Things slow down around her as she watches the terrbile scene unfold before her. She is deep in her thoughts and memories. She watches his new master who is at the height of his hubris and anger. She then sees an etheral figure by her side. She doesn't recongnize him, although we know he is Anakin Skywalker. He doesn't say a word, but just smiles; like he is trusting of what is bound to happen next. She then takes one final look at her loved one.

Meanwhile Plagueis keeps blasting: ”It is my world now. I shall gain the ultimate power!”

His words are cut short as a golden ligthsaber blade appears through his stomach. The Force lightning stops immediately. The blade cuts upper to his chest and is pulled out. Darth Plagueis falls down and we see Rey holding her own golden lighstabser. She shuts it down and then looks at Ben, the glow in her eyes is gone.

Rey, with a tear falling on her cheek: ”Ben?”

Ben gets up and walks to her. Rey falls into his arms and breaks down completely. She is almost violently trembling from the crying. They lie down on the ground together. Ben holds her as she let's everything out: ”Make this stop Ben, I can't take this anymore. I want this nightmare to end, forgive me Ben! Oh, what have I become. Ben, please!”

Luke is slowly collecting himself and watches her breakdown. There is relief but also sadness on his face. These are wounds that will take long to heal. But the first step has been taken as she out of her own volition rejected the darkness.

As she is slowly coming back from the outburst, she rushes to the throne with Ben. Their son is lying there, luckily unscatched; ”Oh my baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much!” There's is a reunification of a family.

They bring the baby to Luke, who for the first time gets to hold his own grandchild in his arms. Even he cannot control his feelings anymore and tears run on his face too; ”what is his name?”

Rey: ”Jacen. It's Jacen Skywalker.”

Luke, Ben and Rey join in a hug. For a moment they just hold each other.

…

As the Alliance troops are getting upper hand Poe signals to R2-D2 to come over. Through some difficulties R2 gets there and they rush to the control room. Whatever resistance they meet is quickly wiped out. They find the main control board and R2 connects into it.

Poe: ”Come on, we have less than a minute.”

R2 is trying it's best to get into the system to send the self-destruct signal. Poe looks at a giant monitor which shows the fired missiles. It is almost time.

We cut to a giant missile jumping out of the hyperspace, approaching a planet. We cut back and forth the missile and R2-D2. At the last possible moment, it finally happens. The missile explodes. The monitor board shows how all the other warheads are terminated too. Poe yells with wild joy and the other soldiers erupt into cheering too.

Poe: ”R2, shut down the fire control system. We don't want any more missiles flying to the sky.”

R2-D2 says something.

Poe: ”You can do that too? Allright buddy, give it a shot. Guys, we are getting out. Signal all troops: we are leaving.”

…

In space, the Alliance is getting upper hand. Many Star Destroyers have already been wiped out and most of them are severely damaged. We see as some Destroyers fall from the sky and enter the atmoshpere, burning.

...

At the throne room, we hear a familiar voice yelling: ”Rey!”

We see Finn rushing in there. Rey sees him and her face lights up; ”Finn?”

They run into each other and hug. Rey is smiling, Finn holds her tight in relief.

Finn: ”Listen up everyone. We must hurry. I just received a message from Poe. This place is gonna go crashing down in a minute. Follow me!”

Our heroes and the remaining Jedi and Ren leave this dark place and run. They board the Millennium Falcon and other ships they arrived with. Luke mans his X-Wing. They prepare to take off.

Luke, through radio: ”Finn, what was Poe up to? What is happening?”

Finn: ”He said R2-D2 just activated a countdown sequence. Luke, once the time is up one of the missiles is gonna detonate on the ground. Everything in this system is going to get sucked down in a black hole! We must get out of here as quickly as we can.”

…

We cut to Poe who flies his X-Wing with a timer on the HUD. Only few seconds more and then it hits zero. Time's up.

…

We see a explosion at the Starkiller array. Immediately after, everything in its vicinty is starting to get sucked into the forming singularity.

…

Darth Plagueis lies on the ground, a faint red aura forms around him. Slowly he gets up, in unspeakable pain. He holds his chest as he focuses the dark side to force himself back on his feet. He looks around and sees all the bodies. No trace of Rey or the baby. He yells with anger and storms out of the throne room. He runs to a balcony and sees as our heroes lift off in their ships.

…

On the Millennium Falcon Lando is giving instructions: ”Okay, stay together. If there are TIE-Fighters left we must be able to support each other.”

They hear Poe on the radio: ”Lando, Luke, do you hear me? Get out of there as quickly as you can. Soon, the gravity well of the black hole encompasses the whole system and it will be impossible to jump into hyperspace.”

Lando: ”Affirmative.”

Poe: ”See you at Naboo!”

…

We see the Star Alliance fleet bringing itself about and jumping to hyperspace, ship by ship. Poe jumps last in his X-Wing.

…

Millenium Falcon is just about to exit the atmoshpere, when it is fired upon. They see a big, customized TIE-Fighter on their trail, blasting away with its laser cannons.

On the radio they hear the voice of Plagueis: ”You think you will get away? You took away my victory but I will sensure you will not live to see another day! You hear me Luke? Watch me bring an end to your family!”

Plagueis keeps firing at Falcon, its shields barely holding. Finn at the laser cannon shoots but barely hits him. And when he does, the TIE-Fighter's shields absorb the shots. Luke maneuvers to get behind Plagueis' ship but doesn't quite manage. The TIE-Fighter is too agile and powerful.

Lando, as Falcons shield generator is about to get smoked: ”We need him out of the our trail, now! Luke, use your torpedoes!”

Luke tries to aim but the TIE-Fighter keeps zig-zagging and flies too close to Falcon. At the cockpit of the TIE-Fighter, Plagueis senses what Luke is up to: ”Try me, Luke! Fire the torpedo and wipe out the Falcon. You can't stop me now. I will kill them, and then I will kill you.”

In his X-Wing Luke desperately tries aiming, but then gives it up. For a moment he looks down: ”We don't have time for this.” he shuts off the aiming computer and then brings about the X-Wing. Plagueis, blinded by his anger, breaks his pursuit of Falcon to follow Luke.

Lando: ”Wow, Luke! What are you doing? You are heading back to the planet. Get back, that's suicide!”

Ben: ”Get back! Don't be a fool.”

Luke: ”It has to end here son. The cycle must be broken. I got to go.”

Ben: ”Please!”

Luke: ”I love you, Ben...Rey, I love every one of you and always will. When the time comes, tell Jacen I love him so much.”

Rey: "Luke..."

Luke cuts off the radio.

Ben: ”Dad...”

Luke dives back to the atmosphere, Plagueis is now on his trail. He shoots, but Luke dodges. They both perform aerial stunts as they try to outmaneuver each other. Luke does his best to buy time.

On Falcon they get back to their senses.

Lando: ”We have to move, The gravity well is growing! Prepare for the jump.”

Falcon makes the jump and disappears into hyperspace alongisde the other ships.

Back in the atmosphere the chase is still going on. Luke then makes an outlandish move, pulls the thruster-breaks causing Plagueis to fly into him. Plagueis tries to dodge but can't do so properly and the wings of those two fighters collide. Both of them plung from the sky in free fall. Luke jumps out of the cockpit as does Plagueis. They land safely while the ships crash.

The ground is trembling and the sky is charged with electricity. On the horizon Luke sees the setting sun and there is a brief moment of tranquility.

Palgueis: ”SKYWALKER!”

Luke turns around and sees Plagueis.

Plagueis, igniting one lightsaber: ”You have destroyed everything. All is lost! But at least we can die together. I fall into the void and you will be there with me, for all eternity!”

Luke, igniting his own: ”No. Only you will disappear into darkness with this planet and its evil memories. With you dies the last of the Sith and their legacy.”

Palgueis: ”Fool! The dark side will never die. In time it rises in new minds and conquers new souls.”

Luke: ”That is the battle that will be fought till the end of time. But here today, the light and goodness prevails. The Jedi will live on as will my family, you shall be forgotten. The Skywalker legacy becomes history and the Force thrives in balance.”

The trembling becomes more violent, ground is being torn apart. Plagueis screams with atavistic rage and charges. He and Luke run towards one another and jump. In slow motion, their sabres clash mid-air - red against green - and that's the final shot of them two.

…

We see as the planet is slowly collapsing into itself, sucked into a growing black hole. It is the end of Korriban, the ancient home world of the Sith.

...

At Naboo, many of the heroes are gathered by a beautiful lake site. Ben and Rey with their baby stand before a grave, we see stones where Skywalker family names are carved, among others: Padme, Anakin, Leia, and Han Solo...Luke's is yet missing. The Jedi stand there with the former Ren (now, they are Jedi too). We see Force ghosts of Anakin, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Luke.

There are celebrations. We see bits of other planets: Coruscant, Tatoiine, Kashyyk...and else. There is peace, the galaxy is free..people are happy. At Naboo the people of the former Republic and Independence Coalition celebrate now together as the Star Alliance.

There are reunifications, people are having good time. Rey meets her parents, and without words joins them in a hug. Poe and Ben meet face to face. They don't say anything, just shake hands. The past sins have been forgiven. The former Ren and their families are there; there are widowed women and orphaned children of the dead Ren. We see some of the Jedi having fun and dancing with those widows. Finn dances with Jakann. We see Lando, Chewie, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8...basically everyone. It is a beautiful evening. People are smiling and laughing, there is a closing shot.

...

The End.


End file.
